


鬼魅

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Real Person Fiction, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Summary: *非人类、暴力预警
Relationships: blue winwin/yellow zero, 蓝盈莹/黄龄





	鬼魅

鬼魅疯狂的扑在自己身上，脊背也卡在凹凸不平的木质家具上，蓝盈莹只能用脚跟死踩着地面，让自己保持着一个极度难受的斜角。

“黄龄、黄龄……！”

在蓝盈莹的痛觉神经被压迫到极限之前，她还是决定要开口喊出她的名字。  
可鬼魅只是疯狂的摁着蓝盈莹的肩头，朝着裸露的肌肤狠狠的咬了下去。  
她的牙齿就像豺狼一般尖锐，轻易地刺穿了人类血肉。蓝盈莹感觉到她的牙齿像针尖一样，来回地摩擦着自己的骨头。  
鲜血从肩膀上溢出，打湿那些木头上的蜘蛛网，蓝盈莹疼的叫不出声，张着嘴无声定格着。  
或许是觉得满意了，鬼魅的犬齿才缓慢的撕扯着整块血肉离开。蓝盈莹喘着粗气，半合着眼睛，苍白的重复着刚才的话。

“黄龄…你醒醒，黄龄……”

鬼魅的眼睛早已变得全黑，只剩中间一点是猩红，原本动人的嗓音此刻只剩下沙哑的嘶吼。  
血液在月光下显不出颜色，只是顺着手臂不断的流着，不断的滴在地上。  
月光也照不进这个房间。  
可她寻了她多年，如果不能将她一并带走，那自己这命，不要也罢。  
蓝盈莹挣扎着捧起她的脸，用力的吻了上去。  
这姿势维持不了太久，充满力量的吻只维持了不到三秒就消失了。蓝盈莹的脊背再次撞回凹凸不平的木质家具上。  
从右肩上袒露的骨头开始扩散，身体各处都开始有些麻痹了，蓝盈莹不知道以自己的意志力还能坚持多久。  
鬼魅的嘶吼声由轻转急，一手环着蓝盈莹的腰，一手摁着后颈，像是抓住了生命稻草一般更加疯狂的吻了上去。  
说实话，这个姿势更不好受，喉咙里通不到一丝空气，蓝盈莹觉得自己快要窒息了。  
黄龄的舌尖一路从门牙闯到悬雍垂，勾着她的小舌头就像逗弄阴蒂一般雀跃。  
这可一点都不享受，缺氧的感觉重重的砸在脑门上，整个世界天旋地转，身上麻痹的地方又增多了。  
蓝盈莹已经失去了将麻痹比如成蚂蚁在爬的闲心，至少死前最后一刻是在她的怀里，她的爱里，那也足够了。  
蓝盈莹正准备坦荡的接受晕眩，黄龄就停了下来。  
空气终于能涌入肺里，蓝盈莹忍不住咳嗽起来。  
鬼魅已经失去人型了，手脚都化作黑暗的漩涡，看起来只剩一大团黑雾。  
蓝盈莹不会像个懦夫一样逃走，更不是来鬼屋找寻刺激的孩童，她就是来找她的，找了好久好久。  
脚跟早就失去力量了，之所以还不能倒在地上喘息的原因，只是因为黄龄的双手仍然撑着她的肩膀不让倒。  
真奇怪，明明手脚都不在了，却还是能感觉到她的掌心压着自己。  
在这样的一种极端状况下，蓝盈莹觉得自己会看见什么都不稀奇。

“你还认得我吗……黄龄。我是蓝盈莹……”  
“蓝……盈莹……”

她的说话声也像一大团黑雾，不带温度的打在身上。鬼魅是没有呼吸的，但蓝盈莹就是觉得自己能够感觉到她的气息。  
刹那间，鬼魅与她保持距离，任由蓝盈莹摔在沙尘遍地的瓷砖上。这一摔自然很痛，血肉都摩擦在地面上。  
脏东西进入伤口的感觉并不比撒盐好受，蓝盈莹在心里尖叫了千百回，在喉咙里也只能发出干枯的断音。鬼魅彻底的化成一团，在狭小的房间里来回撞击，就像砸到墙壁的弹力球一样，反反复复的弹到别的墙面上。  
房间里充斥着蓝盈莹的名字，混乱的像人满为患的夜市一样，不同的音色和音调之间对撞，擦出不同分贝的耳鸣声。  
蓝盈莹觉得她快想起她了。  
大概。  
没有人能对此刻的现象进行解读，只希望但愿如此。  
声音渐渐弱了起来，蓝盈莹快要睁不开眼睛了，分不清是自己的意识开始模糊，还是房间里的声音真的弱下来。  
最后黑影又变回黄龄的样子，趴在蓝盈莹的身上一动不动。  
眼皮变得越来越重，耳朵里听不见怀中人小小声地啜泣，只感觉到鼻头酸酸的。蓝盈莹用完好的手臂，一颤一颤的顺着黄龄的后脑勺，她睁不开眼睛去看，却觉得黄龄的眼睛一定不再是黑色的了。  
蓝盈莹苍白的笑了笑，泪水落到太阳穴。  
这是蓝盈莹的最后一个动作。

“没事了……”

“你回来了……就好……”


End file.
